Decade Traveled another world
by NEGATARO
Summary: no summary


_**KAMEN RIDER DECADE**_

 ** _Menceritakan tentang petualangan yang sangat hebat dan menegangkan_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Kamen Rider and another anime**_

 _ **this is my first stories**_

 _ **maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau lainnnya**_

* * *

 **ARC 1**

seorang berambut hitam dan bermata coklat ia adalah seorang otaku dan pencinta kamen rider ia adalah akemichi Negataro,dan dia memiliki saudara perempuan yang bernama Akemichi orang tua nya sudah lama meninggal ketika Negataro masih kecil.

di hari ketika pulang sekolah Negataro bertemu dengan seseorang yang misterius dia pun penasaran dan mengikuti orang misterius itu ,dia mengikuti ke suatu tempat yang dituju orang misterius itu,setelah sampai di suatu tempat orang misterius itu membuat sebuat portal,dan dia pun tertelan kedalam portal yang dibuat oleh orang misterius itu.

"Ahhhhh...!"teriak negataro

Akibat tertelan portal yang dibuat oleh orang misterius itu,Negataro pun berada ditempat yang asing,dan tak lama kemudian dia pun kehilangan jejak orang misterius itu.

"Dimana orang itu"ucap neagataro

setelah beberapa lama mencari orang misterius itu,tak lama kemudian dia pun menemukan orang misterius itu.

"Hei tungu...!" teriak negataro

Orang misterius itu pun tak merespon pangilan Negataro,dan orang misterius itu tetap berjalan.

"Hei tunggu...!"teriak lagi negataro

setelah beberapa lama mengikuti orang misterius itu,dia berhenti di suatu tempat,dan Negataro pun menghampiri orang misterius itu.

"Hei kenapa aku berada di tempat yang aneh ini?" tanya negataro

"Hmmm, ternyata aku tidak salah"ucap orang misterius itu

"Maksud nya apa aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan?"tanya lagi negataro

"Kau adalah pilihan dari kadoya tsukasa"jawab orang misterius itu

"Maksud nya apa?"tanya negataro

"Aku akan memberi mu ini"sambil memberikan sesuatu

"apa ini"tanya kebingan negataro

"Ini adalah driver milik kadoya tsukasa yang akan ku berikan kepada mu" jawab orang misterius itu

Setelah menerima pemberian dari orang misterius itu,seketika ia pun berada di tempat dimana orang misterius itu membuat portal.

* * *

 _ **Rumah Negataro**_

Setelah sampai di rumah dia masih kebingungan apa yang di berikan kepada diri nya oleh orang misterius itu

'kenapa harus aku?'tanya kedirinya sendiri

'apakah aku bisa melakukan ini?'tanya kedirinya sendiri lagi

"yosh,, aku harus semangat bagaimana pun ini tanggung jawab ku"teriak semangat Negataro

Tak lama kemudian datang lah saudara perempuan Negataro yaitu Youri

"Hmmm..kakak kanapa kau berteriak?,ganggu aku tidur saja"tanya Youri

"Ohh...anu..tidak ada apa-apa"jawab gugup Negataro

"begitu ya..."ucap Youri

"Yaudah kau lanjutin tidur sana"ucap Negataro

"ok.."jawab Youri

* * *

 _ **perjalan ke sekolah**_

Keesokan harinya di perjalanan menuju kesekolahan Negataro merasa ada yang mengikutinya

"kok kayak ada yang mengikuti ku ya?" tanya di dalam hatinya

 _ **di sekolah**_

Setelah sampai di sekolahan Negataro pun menuju ke kelas,dia bersama teman-teman nya yaitu,Orimura,Kagami,dan Lory

"Hey...Taro apa kabar?" sapa Orimura

"Ohh...baik"jawab Negataro

"kalian udah tau belum,, tadi malam aku melihat berita katanya terjadi gelombang cahaya yang aneh dekat hutan sebelah sekolahan"ucap Lory

"Oh... itu ya aku juga lihat katanya ada orang misterius dan seorang pelajar di dekat hutan itu"ucap Kagami

"Kalau menurut ku itu adalah berita bohong ya kan Taro?"tanya Lory

"Eee..iya mungkin"jawab gugup Negataro

'Kok bisa ada orang ya merekam kejadian waktu di hutan itu?'tanya kedirinya sendiri

Tak lama kemudian bel pelajaran berbunyi,akibat perbincangan teman-teman mereka,Negataro pun merasa gugup dan sering memikirkan hal beberapa jam kemudian terjadi sesuatu yang aneh di sekolahan yaitu adanya monster yang membuat kekacauan di sekolahan nya Negataro

"Ahhhhh...!" teriak seluruh siswa

"Ada apa ini kenapa semua siswa teriak"tanya Taro

"Coba kita liat di luar"usul Kagami

Karena penasaran Negataro dan teman-teman nya menuju kelapangan tiba di lapangan sekolah semua siswa dan termasuk Negataro dan teman-teman nya terkejut ada sebuah serangan monster.

"Apa itu" tanya Lory

'Itu seperti moster yang ada di mimpiku'jawab dalam hati Negataro

Karena teman-teman Negataro sedang sibuk membicarakan monster itu,Negataro pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pergi ke tempat yang sampai di tempat itu Negataro kebingungan dan tidak tau cara menggunakan driver itu.

"bagaimana menggunakan ini?"tanya kebingugan Negataro

Negataro pun kebingungan untuk menggunakan driver itu,dan tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang yang menghampiri Negataro.

"Kau ini yang waktu itu kan?"tanya Negataro

"Iya..kau harus mengunakan itu untuk menyelamat kan teman-teman mu"jawab orang misterius itu

"Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana menggunakan ini?"tanya lagi Negataro

"Kau harus mengikuti apa kata hati mu"jawab lagi orang misterius itu

Tak lama kemudian orang misterius itu menghilang,setelah itu Negataro pun mencoba driver itu, tapi tetap tidak bisa di gunakan oleh Negataro.

'Tetap fokus pusatkan pikiran,tetap tenang'sambil memegang driver itu

Setelah itu Negataro pun mengambil Rider Book,dan seketika membuka rider nya dan berkata.

"HENSHIN.."ucap Negataro

 _ **KAMEN RIDE DECADE**_

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali akhir nya Negataro pun bisa menggunakan driver itu,dan Negataro pun segera menyelamat kan teman-teman nya.

Akhirnya Negataro pun berubah menjadi kamen rider decade,setelah itu Negataro menuju ketempat monster sampai di sana semua siswa dan teman-teman nya Negataro terkejut melihat adanya kamen ride DECADE.

"teman-teman lihat itu"teriak Lory

Semua siswa dan temannya Negataro melihat satu arah yaitu datang nya kamen ride DECADE berjalan perlahan.

"Kalahkan monster itu kamen rider DECADE...!"teriak semua siswa

Setelah itu kamen ride DECADE berlari menuju ke monster dan menghajar monster itu dengan pedang nya.

"Ahhh...!"teriak kamen ride DECADE

Pertarungan antara kamen ride DECADE dengan monster itu pun sangat sengit,dan akhir nya moster itu di kalah kan dengan final attack rider.

 _ **ATTACK RIDE D-D-D-DECADE**_

Setelah pertarungan dengan moster itu datanglah seseorang yang menghampiri kamen ride DECADE.

"selamat atas ujian pertama mu untuk menuju ujian berikut nya"ucap orang misterius itu

"kenapa kau kemari?"tanya Negataro

"Kau harus ikut dengan ku ke dunia BEATLESS"jawab orang misterius itu

"kenapa aku harus ikut dengan mu?"tanya lagi Negataro

"karna kau akan bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi dunia"jawab lagi orang misterius itu

"ayo ikuti aku"ucap orang misyterius itu

Karena tanggungan yang besar Negataro pun ikut dengan orang misterius itu dan menuju ke dunia Little Ganden.

* * *

 ** _Hundred World_**

Ketika sampai di pulau Zwei Negataro pun bertanya kepada orang misterius itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan"tanya Negataro

"Kau harus membantu Kisaragi Hayato,Emilia Gutenberg,dan teman-teman nya untuk mengancur kan para Savage

"Monster Savage?,Monster sepetri apa itu?"tanya lagi Negataro

"Yaitu monster yang sulit di kalah kan,cara nya hanya satu yaitu menghancurkan intinya,dan monsgter ituingin menghancurkan pulau Little Garden"jawab lagi orang misterius itu

"Kau harus berhati-hati karena inti Savage itu terkaung virus berbahaya,akibatnya akan menghilangkan kesadaran kepada orang yang terkena itu"ucap orang misterius itu

"siapa saja yang terkena firus itu?"tanya lagi Negataro

"Yaitu ada lima orang yaitu,anah buah nya Claire,dan juga hayato dengan emilia"jawab orang misterius itu

"Ok...kapan aku mulai?"tanya lagi Negataro

"Besok...karena di pulai ini akan datang Savage berjenis Giant"jawab lagi orang misterius itu

"Ok..."ucap Negataro  
"Baiklah kau istirahat saja"ucap orang misterius itu

"Mau tinggal dimana?,disini cuman ada pohon dan rumput aja?"tanya Negataro

"Kau tinggal di dalam goa yang terdapat di pinggir sugai itu"jawab orang misterius itu

"Kenapa di dalam goa?,emang aku kayak kelelawar apa atau bagaimana?"tanya lagi negataro sambil decit

"Dari pada kau tidur di hutan ini?,emang nya mau?"tanya orang misterius itu

"Huuu...kenapa harus gini"jawab Negataro sambil sedih

"Lebih baik kau istirahat aja,karena besok kau akan melawan Savage yang jenis Giant"ucap orang misterius itu

"Baiklah.."ucap Negataro

Setelah berbicara Negataro dengan orang misterius itu,Dia pun istirahat di dalam goa itu untuk menambah energi melawah Savage itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Negataro menuju tempat yang terdapat Savage yang berjenis Giant.

"Aku harus berangkat dengan cepat"ucap Negataro

Ketika di perjalan menuju ke tempat yang terdapat savage itu,orang misterius itu datang di hadapan Negataro.

"Hahh...!"teriak Negataro

"Kenapa kau teriak?"tanya orang misterius sambil terheran

"Kenapa kau muncul di hadapan ku?"tanya Negataro sambil terheran

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mu agar berhati-hati dalam menyelesaikan ujian mu"ucap orang misterius itu sambil tersimpu malu

"Baiklah..."ucap Negataro sambil tersimpu malu

"Aku berangkat dulu"ucap Negataro

"iya.."ucap orang misterius

Ketika sampai di sana Hayato,Emilia,dan teman-temannya sudah kelelahan untuk menghadapi savage,dan akhir nya Negataro memasang driver dan membuka RideBook,kemudian mengambil kartu DECADE langsung Negataro memasukan ke driver nya,dan dia berkata.

"HENSHIN"ucap Negataro

Setelah itu kamen ride DECADE mengambil kartu final attack nya untuk mengalahkan Savage itu.

 _ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE D-D-D-DECADE**_

Dan akhirnya savage itu hancur,seketika Hayato,dan teman-temannya terkejut karena Negataro membunuh savage semudah itu.

"siapa kau sebenar nya?"tanya Hayato

"Aku adalah seorang rider yang numpang lewat"jawab Negataro sambil menoleh kan kepalanya ke belakang

Kemudia Negataro pun pergi meninggal kan Hayato,dan teman-temannya.

Ketika sampai di goa itu negataro terkejut karena orang miserius itu berada di goa itu.

"kenapa kau disini?"tanya Negataro sambil terkejut

"Ohhh..kau sudah datang ya?"tanya balik orang misterius itu

"iya..kok kau kesini?"tanya lagi Negataro

"aku hanya memberikan sebuah kartu"jawab misterius itu

"kartu?"tanya Negataro

"kan kau sudah menyelesaikan ujian ,,, kau akan dapat sebuah kartu"jawab orang misterius itu dan mengeluarakan sebuah kartu yaitu hayato dan teman-temanya  
"Ambil kartu ini"ucap orag misterius itu

"baiklah"ucap Negataro

Setelah menerima kartu itu Negataro pun menuju ketempat yaitu...?

 _ **to be continue.**_


End file.
